


By accident

by deremg



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, I'm sorry this sucks, M/M, but at least it's fluffy, i !! don't know !! what i just wrote !!, i mean same sunwoo same, i really can't write, sunwoo is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deremg/pseuds/deremg
Summary: Sunwoo is whipped and Haknyeon plays with his hair





	By accident

It all started by accident.

We were trainees, I was stressed. He was sweet and gentle. He still is.

Haknyeon is that kind of person who needs, _craves_ , physical contact. And, before anything else, he tries to solve difficult situation with it. So, when I found myself so tense I couldn't even speak, he just kind of... ran his fingers through my hair. And then it started.

Neither of us thought that little gesture, so pure of thought, so small, would have led us here.

Here, today. Nay, tonight, like every other night since that day.

In my bed, or his, it's not important.

Us. That's important.

His fingers still playing with my hair. As if he never stopped, as if we didn't grow up. My fingers tracing his features. We did grow up. We also grew close. Closer. Too close. Never too close. Not enough close.

"Soft."

I follow the movements of his mouth, then I look at him in the eye. He's not looking back of course, I know he's talking about my hair. "It's super soft", he whispers again. This time he's looking at me and he's _smiling_ and I can see his eyes _sparkle_ and I feel my heart beating two times faster than before. _I swear, this boy._

"You always say that", I reply, faking annoyance.

He pouts a little. I'm tempted to kiss it away.

"You know I'm not buying it, Hak."

_Yes, Sunwoo, remember you have a reputation to uphold._

But then he's leaning in, hand still in my hair, all big dark sparkly eyes and plump lips and... _Nevermind! Reputation? What is it? Never heard of it._

I kinda panic, too, because he's just beautiful and, yes, we kissed before, hell we did, but every time it's like the first one and I can't do anything but lose myself in what Ju Haknyeon is.

We kiss and I can feel all the love he feels for me with every touch of our lips, chests, hearts.

I'm never sure if he feels my love for him too, so I always kiss him a little harder and hold him a little tighter.

He's the one who breaks away first and I'm so disappointed it endend so quickly I chase his lips when they part from mine. He giggles. My heart melts. I glare at him.

"Kim Sunwoo, you're as soft as your hair", he says, starting to stroke them again.

_Only for you._

I interwine our fingers, "I'm not, shut up."

 

It all started by accident, but I'm so glad it did.

**Author's Note:**

> yo i know this is super short and shitty i'm sorry
> 
> also english is not my first language so i probably did some mistakes i'm sorry for that too


End file.
